I Didn't Even Know
by SW7KMETPA
Summary: One shots with the Free! boys. Currently none that are M worthy. Always open for suggestions and whats-the-word commissions (?) Anywho... Enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Well I just thought this up on the spot, simply because I wanted to write something and this was what came up I guess, so here you go.**

Having chosen an open spot on the grass, my music provided an escape from the noise of the rest of the world and all the people around the field, and my newest book providing an excellent release from reality as I waited for the return of Seijjurou, who had volunteered to go get some food, and the not-so-subtle couple that was Haru and Rin, who had excused themselves from our outing to do goodness-only-knows-what, if you know what I mean.

The lack of boys around for the moment left me with ample space on the grass to spread out, quietly singing along to my song while trying to focus on the words I was looking at which… to be fair… wasn't working all too well and, more often than not, I caught myself singing the wrong words and stopping for a few seconds before starting up again, not giving much of a care as to who heard my rendition of Greek Tragedy by The Wombats.

A time that seemed like too long passed before I simply gave up on the book and dropped it down beside me, stretching my arms over my head before resting them on my belly and closing my eyes, content to listen to the music blasting and soak up the rays of the blazing Summer sun.

That is, until I felt and saw the shadow fall over my eyes, forcing a sigh out of me as I opened my eyes to find an expectant Seijjurou looking down on me. His eyes did that thing that told me he'd spoken and wanted an answer, which meant that I had to at the very least turn my music down to hear what he'd said again however, knowing him as well as I did, it was the best option to simply ditch the earphones completely and listen, since he'd no doubt start up a conversation when the silence got too boring for him.

So I did, but re-closed my eyes, throwing my hand up to gesture him out of the way of the sun, which, thankfully, he did. The remnants of noise echoing in my brain, I had the song still in my head as I lay back on the grass, legs crossed and arms back on my belly as I heard the ginger sigh and move to sit down.

"They ditched you to go screw didn't they?" I couldn't help but smile at the sentence.

"Ahh Seijjuro, ever so blunt…"

"Well, I'm right, aren't I?" I let out a small sigh and opened my eyes, reaching out to my side to find wherever I'd put my sunglasses earlier, only to find something that was so definitely not sunglasses and, hearing a sharp inhale, I pulled my hand back as though the air itself had burned me.

"Idiot. Shouldn't have sat there should you?..." I sat up and leaned back on my elbows instead, intent on not letting my embarrassment show, finding my glasses immediately and placing them on my head, leaning back on both elbows properly before continuing. "In response to your question. Yes, probably. Though they weren't very subtle about it. I knew they'd eventually run off somewhere, so I found my opportunity to gain the rays today."

No response came from beside me for a number of moments, until I looked over to him that is, as he turned away from me to open up the bag he'd brought with him and placed a couple of palettes on the grass between us. "That's fair enough, I guess. You could have come with me you know? They'll be gone for a while now, trust me." I saw the shiver that ran through him at that but only raised an eyebrow at the man who looked back at me and sighed before answering my unspoken question. "Rin used to be my flatmate, remember?"

"Ahh yes, I remember you complaining about that numerous times. They can't have been THAT bad though." I picked up one of the palettes beside me, span my body towards Seijjurou and started eating, silently laughing at the look I was thrown in response to my words. "What? Granted, their stamina is pretty good, so that would be a problem, but neither of them seem like the type to scream, Seijjurou, and you didn't have to share a room with them, so what was the issue?"

Seijjurou shook his head and ate part of whatever was in his own palette before wiping his mouth and speaking as I ate my food. Granted, it was pretty tasty. I'll thank him for it later. "Oh, my dear, how wrong you are. No, I didn't have to share a room, but you are correct about the stamina thing, yes, and that was bad enough, our rooms being right next to one another. Rin felt the need to screw Haru into the sheets almost every night, all night, and I swear I could almost see the wall shake. If that isn't bad enough, you may think neither of them scream, you'd only be half right. Rin, being the dominant one in that specific relationship, doesn't, and that's fine, that's great, in fact, though I do wish he'd at least not shout his fuck-boys name out for the world to hear constantly… HEY! What was that for!?"

He laughed through that little shout as I'd slapped his leg in response to the nickname he'd given Haru. "Don't call him that. Haru is a fine young man. They're in love so each of them have every right to shout one another's names, besides, how many times have you and I shouted one another's names in the height of passion?" I shot him a pointed look and smiled when he sighed, mumbling something about it 'not being the point', and dropped his how empty food packet onto the floor, looking down at mine.

I followed his gaze and sighed, handing what was left in it over to him, shaking my head at the greediness of the men I knew. "Oh you guys need to eat less. It's a wonder you aren't all fat. Especially Nagisa. Jeez, that boy could eat for the country." Seijjurou basically inhaled the rest of my food and dropped it to join the other empty palette before looking up at me. "What?..."

I received my pointed look thrown back at me for a moment, causing me to sigh. "Fine. Continue complaining about Mr and Mr Sex-all-the-time." I smirked at my own joke and had to contain the laugh that threatened in response to the almost threatening look I was thrown.

Seijjurou waited a moment and continued his story. "Basically, Haru is the screamer. A loud one at that. It might have been something I could use to tease him… if Rin hadn't threatened to tear my balls off if I even thought about it… Nice nickname for the two of them by the way. I'll draw them a banner with it on. Whaddaya reckon?"

Well… what a piece of information. However, it took me a moment to recover my thoughts and respond easily enough. "Hmm… Well… I think, that was a RIVETTING story, of course, though I don't think either would take very well to having their coupling having come to be known as 'Mr and Mr Sex-All-The-Time', so we'll put a pin in THAT plan. Also… Rin's threat… That would be interesting to witness, I must say… HEY!"

I was swiftly pulled to turned around and pulled back into Seijjurou's embrace, his muscular arms encircling my waist easily, as he moved to whisper in my ear. "Oh, really? You'd enjoy Rin tearing my balls off would you? How cruel…"

I let out the small half whimper- half laugh that I simply wasn't expecting before trying to rectify the situation, leaning back against the large man's chest. "NO! I meant that he may have threatened you, but he wouldn't be able to give me one and be able to carry it out…" I know my voice had trailed off as plans began to form in my head, but I was too amused with my own brain to care. That is, until Seijjurou's arms tightened and I was brought back to reality.

"Stop your scheming. Rin will only carry out his threat on me if he found out I'd told you this anyway, so keep it to yourself, yeah?" I chuckled at his concern for the safety of his manhood.

"Awh. Don't be afraid, I'll fend off the big bad shark, Sei, so your junk will stay intact." A giggle left my lips at the sound of my own sarcasm.

"Don't sass me. Rin is a monster when he wants to be. Oh, watch out… here they come…" I looked up to both of them holding hands, laughing together and walking slowly towards us, far enough away that I could whisper to Seijjurou.

"Here come the 'Shark' and the 'Dolphin', freshly loved up after a good, hard, fuck." I felt Seijjurous body tense behind me and his forehead drop onto my shoulder as I smiled at the two men, who had apparently noticed my speaking but hadn't heard, and had opted to silently ask what was going on instead. "What? I was just telling Sei here how fun it would be if, next time we go out, as a group, we should invite the others and go to the beach. I know Nagisa would love it, and, by default, Rei would love seeing Nagisa get wet."

I stuck my tongue out at the laughs I gained and tapped Seijjurous thigh, leaning back fully into his chest and sighing as the other two swimmers sat down across from us.

 **Not sure whether I'm continue it or not, so I'd welcome any thoughts or anything you guys have. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty then. No idea where this one came from either, but apparently I've been writing one-shot-y things recently, so I thought... WHY NOT.**

 **Here's a little Seijuro thingy. Enjoy. :D**

Trust Seijjuro to go out on some dangerous adventure with his friends and only just get injured walking up the road towards the house afterwards, after tripping on a piece of uneven ground. To say it was amusing would be an understatement. I had been in the house with Gou, Rei, Haru and Nagisa, Haru having decided that the pool was a better use of his time.

Anyway, we only found out after the man had walked in the house, tracking his blood on the wooden floorboards from what looked, at first glance, to be a maul from a vicious animal, but, after some coaxing, had been revealed as only a 'scrape' on the pavement.

Something told me he may have been pushed though he wasn't willing to admit to that and it didn't look like anyone else was outside. His friends were always welcome in the house anyway, so it could have been a passing stranger. Anywho, Makoto and Rei had insisted that his cuts needed to be sterilised, and Nagisa had almost fallen out of his chair exclaiming something about them being late for something and excitedly tugging both larger guys out of the house and down the road.

I would have to have a chat with him about all the sugar he consumes, or perhaps get Rei to do it. The boy seemed to listen more to the Blue-haired male than the rest of us.

"OW!"

"Oh, don't complain. You know it doesn't hurt that much. Don't be a baby. Suck it up. Be a man." Using those classic words was almost liberating, though the look on Seijjuro's face after I said them was simply amusing. He looked positively… distraught.

"Are you saying I'm not a man?" Having been talking since I'd started tending to his battle wounds, I'd had to get him to sit on the kitchen island like a child, after he'd started making lewd comments at the sight of me on my knees in front of him while he sat on the dining chairs, since I refused to let him near the sofa.

"If the shoe fits…" Smiling through the words, I dropped yet another cotton wool ball in the bin and doused another in the horrible smelling alcohol solution. I looked up at the man and had to stifle a laugh as his face visible twisted and morphed through a number of different emotions before he settled on one that I simply couldn't place.

The man shuffled forward on the island just as I finished wiping off the last of the blood and cleaning the scrapes, finding the excess of exactly what he'd done. I hadn't realised before that moment just how vicious our street was.

"Though you must tell me how you managed to fall so hard as to cause this much damage." Yes! Successfully cut off whatever he was opening his mouth to say. No doubt yet another crude comment, yet he leaned back on his hands and only watched while I cleaned up the mess I'd made of the island, dropping the refuse in the bin and quickly washing my hands in the sink and turning back to him to pick up the towel that lay beside him, only for him to pick it up himself and hold it out of my reach.

I let out a slow sigh and tried to lean up on my toes to grab it, but that only served in bringing our faces only an inch from the others, Seijjuro grinning through this whole debacle. "Hard enough." He whispered into my ear in such a way that would make an inch of fear run through anyone else, his 'Captain voice', as his friends call it, showing through in that way that he knew would affect me and any thought of drying my hands disappeared as I dropped them to grip the edge of the island, tight enough that would have broken through my skin, had the marble not been there.

"Sei." I immediately regretted saying that as it came out in a completely different fashion than I wanted it to and I looked up to find a smirk plastered on the man's face. Apparently he heard it too. Great.

"Oh do I affect you that much, my dear?" I tried to change my face and pull away from the island, but my body simply didn't want to co-operate apparently and Seijuro chuckled at the sigh that left my lips. The whisper that left him next was testing my limits and I swear I felt my fingers become so very close to breaking. "Does being alone bother you so much?"

It took all of my willpower to stand up straight and turn away from him, reaching into the drawer behind me to retrieve another towel to dry my hands with, throwing it down onto the side again and turning back to the red head still sitting, though now sitting straight-backed, and smirking down at me, to poke at his chest, my face finally listening to me.

"That does not answer my question in the slightest, and it is should be no issue of yours whether the loss of your presence for a day or two affects me. What I think and do when you aren't here is my own business after all." I couldn't help but smirk through the last few words of that as I turned away from him again, meeting his eyes for a moment and winking easily as I walked away, not missing the quiet growl that left him.

I heard the towel that he'd been holding hit the marble and then shoes on the kitchen tiles quickly getting closer and then an arm around my waist and a chest against my back, lips brushing against the tip of my ear. Seijuro all but growled his words. "Tell me what you do when I'm not here and you can't get your fix. When your thoughts run rampant in that dirty mind of yours…" A finger from his free hand tapped my temple as the other slid down my belly a bit and under my shirt, his fingers splayed against my belly. His hands were almost constantly so, so hot.

"…Tell me how often you think of me, when I'm away from you and unable to fulfil my duties as a husband…"

 **Alright, hope you liked it.**

 **Lemme know if you have any ideas that you'd like me to write for you. always happy to oblige with writing things. :)**


End file.
